The present disclosure relates to improvements for medical cabinets. More particularly it relates to elements to be accommodated in a medicine cabinet that improve the structure and design of the medicine cabinet from both functional and aesthetic perspectives.
Many medicine cabinets have magnifying mirrors that are connected to an interior side of the cabinet door. Additionally, although the magnifying mirrors present in conventional cabinets permit a close-up perspective, such mirrors may be limited by a rigid connection that does not allow the mirror face to be fully adjustable.
Some medicine cabinets may include a magnifying mirror that may be partially adjustable. However, the magnifying mirror is often only configured to connect to the interior of the cabinet door at a predetermined location. Thus, the vertical position of the magnifying mirror cannot be controlled by the user and is instead fixed in one location.
Further, many cabinets have a variety of securing mechanisms to ensure that the cabinet shelves may be in place. These securing mechanisms often employ unsightly hardware. Such hardware is typically metallic and is susceptible to rust and corrosion, particularly in the moisture-rich environment of a typical bathroom.
Shelf support for many medicine cabinets requires physical engagement with the wall to which the medicine cabinet is mounted. Such medicine cabinets generally require holes to be punched in the walls so that the wall directly bears the load of the shelves. Shelf support in such cabinets physically alters the surface of the mounting wall.
If such conventional medicine cabinets are ever removed and replaced, additional labor and materials are needed to conceal the holes used to provide the shelf support. In order to restore the wall to its original appearance, a user must often invest in paint that matches the wall color and finish, spackle to fill in the holes, and suitable tools.
Likewise, the shelves of some medicine cabinets may be fixed at predetermined height increments. Medicine cabinets in which the magnifying mirror or the shelves have predetermined positions may be unsuitable for users of certain heights. Users who intend to place items of particular sizes on each shelf may find that the position of the shelves does not comport with their needs.
Accordingly, there is a need for improvements to medicine cabinets that do not rely on exposed metallic hardware or wall-mounted shelf support systems while providing shelves and adjustable mirrors that can be positioned in accordance with user preference.